(a) Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a protection circuit and a circuit protection method using the protection circuit. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a protection circuit which effectively prevents heat generation in a voltage supply circuit of a display device and a circuit protection method.
(b) Description of the Related Art
For operation of a power management integrated circuit (“PMIC”) of a display device, a voltage higher than a reference voltage should be applied to a VIN terminal and an EN terminal. In such a PMIC, VIN power is power for operation of the PMIC and is applied to the VIN terminal, and EN power is power for determination of an operation time point of the PMIC and is applied to the EN terminal.
In a conventional PMIC of a display device, when the PMIC is normally operated with a voltage applied to a VIN terminal of the PMIC, a voltage is applied to an EN terminal and controlled at a direct-current-to-direct current (“DC/DC”) control terminal to control a switching element. A conventional PMIC may have an over temperature protection function, but the over temperature protection function may not be activated under a specific condition, e.g., under an integrated circuit (“IC”) test mode, such that the circuit may be damaged when the IC over temperature condition is continued at an external temperature of over 150 degrees.